


Mind the Beard!

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Linnod, M/M, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sindarin love poetry wherein Legolas doesn't mind the beard at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind the Beard!

**Author's Note:**

> There are Legolas/Gimli shippers, then there are Legolas/Gimli shippers who write smutty fanfic…then there are Legolas/Gimli shippers who write smutty fanfic in the first person in each character's native language and poetry structure. 
> 
> So without further adieu, I present to you "Tiro i-Fang!", or "Mind the Beard!"
> 
> You're welcome, internet.

_Go-egenthim in-emryn_   
_Trî i-morchaint e-fang gîn._

**Literal Translation:**

  
Together we watched the sunrises  
Through the shadows of your beard.

**Even More LIteral Translation:**

  
Together-watched-we the-sunrises  
Through the-shadows of-the-beard yours.

**No One is This Effing Literal Translation:**

Go- (suffix) "Together"  
Cen- (v.; unconjugated stem) "To see". Conjugates to *egent (v.; past tense singular third person) then *egennim (v.; past tense plural first person), becomes *egenthim (v.; past tense plural first person) in the Southern Beleriand dialect of Sindarin.  
i- (article; singular, definite) "the" becomes *in (article; plural, definite)  
Amrun (n.; singular) "sunrise" becomes *emryn (n.; plural)  
Trî (prep.) "through"  
i- (article; singular, definite) "the" becomes *in (article; plural, definite) becomes *i- (article: plural, definite) due to nasal mutation  
Morchant (n.; singular) "shadow" becomes *morchaint (n.; plural)  
e (prep.) "of the"  
Fang (n.; singular) "beard"  
Gîn (pron.; second person singular possessive) "your, yours".


End file.
